Carmen Aziza
Carmen "Ouija" Aziza was a new inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary introduced in Season Four having been transferred to Litchfield due to MCC's expansion plans. She is one of the tertiary antagonists of Season 4, and one of the secondary antagonists in Season 5. She is portrayed by Rosal Colón. Following the season 5 riot, she was transferred to FDC Cleveland in Ohio. Personality Ouija comes across as ruthless and willing to do anything to get the best outcome for herself and - whilst she is incarcerated - her prison family. Immediately upon arriving at Litchfield, she is eager to find out the inmate hierarchy and get in with the people at the top. She was one of the Dominican girls to participate in the branding of Piper & seemed not to be affected by the violence. She claims to have killed three people. Physical Appearance Ouija is on the short side with a curvy figure and long, wavy dark brown hair. She has tan skin and brown eyes. Aziza is described by Piper to have "cheek-y cheeks." Biography Before Litchfield Aziza reveals that she killed three people before her incarceration, only to be arrested for WIC fraud. At some point in her life she had at least one child, Miguel Aziza. Season Four Shortly after her arrival at Litchfield, Ouija is seen to take interest in Flaca as the two have tear drops. Flaca tells Ouija that Piper is 'la jefa', meaning 'the boss' ("Work That Body for Me"). Ouija and the other new Dominican inmates join the existing Spanish Harlem group and become involved in Ruiz's panty and drug operations in the prison. Ouija manages to get a job at Whispers and starts smuggling out panties in the same fashion as Piper ("(Don't) Say Anything"). Piper tries to find the panty-stash that Ouija has taken in "Doctor Psycho" and follows her to the porta potties. After Ouija exits a cubicle, Piper goes inside to search it, and ends up putting her hands inside the toilet bowl, only to find just a hidden bag of joints and covering her hands in excrement in the process. Disgusted, Piper exits the cubicle retching with her hands and pants covered in poop, and a gloating Ouija is waiting for her. Ouija gives her the finger whilst smirking. Later in the episode, Piper has Hapakuka rush Ouija behind a shed and grab the panties from her. CO Dixon discovers them and assumes they are having sex. He tells them to break it up and get out of there. ... When Piper sabotages Maria, Ouija helps to brand a swastika onto Piper's arm. When Ouija sees the Black girls running in the last episode, she informs the Latina's and Hispanics and they all run into the center of the building. Season Five Ouija and Pidge are seen playing a trivia game, where Ouija has to guess the inmate by clues of their weight, height etc. Even White Cindy is included. After rounding all the guards that were still in the prison, Ouija teams with Pidge to keep watch over the hostages in Spanish Harlem. They take a ‘break’ at some point and open a coffee shop, taking aboard Brandy Epps. After encouragement from Brandy, Ouija decides to her impersonations of inmates, including Nichols, Red and Lorna. They return to watching the guards. Gloria comes and ‘joins’ the team. Later on, Ouija and Pidgeare exhausted and turn to unthinkable methods to gain energy, such as snorting Coffee grounds and slapping each other to gain adrenaline. After the Troopers begin to storm, Ouija refuses to let the prison be retaken easily and joins Brandy, Kasey and several others in the Suburbs to defend it. Ouija is seen using a pipe to attack the guards. Season 6 Ouija is moved to FDC Cleveland, Ohio. She is seen laughing at jokes made by Big Boo about Linda Ferguson Relationships Family * Miguel Aziza (son) - in "Breaking The Fiberboard Ceiling", Miguel is seen watching Maritza and Flaca's YouTube channel. In the background he sees Ouija, who he realizes is his mother, terrorizing the guards. Friends * Ramona "Pidge" Contreras * Skinhead Helen, Sankey, and Brandy (sometimes) - in Season Five, Pidge and Ouija allow the white supremacists to help with their cafe after Brandy reveals she was in Barista Magazine before being arrested. Later, Ouija and Pidge join them again and attempt to defeat the riot police. *Zirconia *Dayanara Diaz *Blanca Flores Enemies * Piscatella * Maria Ruiz * Gloria Mendoza - After it's revealed that Gloria planned to release the guards to see her son, Ouija and Pidge lock her in the bubble with Luschek. Trivia * Carmen is lactose-intolerant as mentioned in "Full Bush, Half Snickers" * She is one of the several characters who appeared in all episodes of season they weren't credited as a regular. Appearances Navigation Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Builder Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Whispers Employee Category:Season 6 Characters